Todo puede cambiar en un parpadear de un ojo
by raquelvidaurri7
Summary: Es una historia sobre Ron y Hermione, y como Hermione ve su futuro, y el porque Ron la trata muy mal, se va al pasado y al futuro, va esta super padre el fic! espero sus reviews!
1. El comienzo

_**Todo puede cambiar en un parpadear de un ojo.**_

Ya era tarde, Hermione estaba llorando en su habitación, cuando entro Ginny,

-Que te pasa Hermione?- dijo la pequeña niña de ojos azules

-Nada¿déjame en paz si?- dijo entristecida Hermione

- No me iré hasta que me digas que te pasa y…- se quedo pensado Ginny- Fue Ron ¿verdad?, lo voy a matar cuantas veces le eh dicho que no trate mal a las mujeres le voy a pegar tan fu…- Ginny no termino su oración.

-No quiero hablar sobre eso si, si solo quieres decir como le vas a pegar a Ron mejor vete!- dijo Hermione enojada

-Bueno perdón dime que paso, por favor, como amigas que somos.- Ginny dijo

-Ok.

--------------------------------------------------------FLASHBACK-----------------------------------------------------------

Era viernes y todos en Hogwarts estaban emocionados ya que se iban a ir a donde ellos quisieran, luego de que Hermione y Luna estaban hablado sobre los elfos domésticos Ron las interrumpió para que Hermione fuera con el y Harry a dar una vuelta con Buckbeak. Hermione claro que no quiera hacer eso, ya que le tiene miedo a las alturas, pero subió, agarrada muy fuerte de la cintura de Harry mientras Ron iba viendo a Harry y Hermione.

-Que te pasa Ron?- dijo Harry

-Nada solo pensando – dijo Ron, lo que sentía era envidia ya que Hermione estaba agarra de Harry y el quería estar adelante manejando a Buckbeak.

Después de llegar a tierra Buckbeak se fue, y Harry, Ron y Hermione se quedaron en el bosque perdido, ya que si lo dejaban en Hogwarts alguien los iba a ver y sabrían donde esta Sirius Black. Ron empezó a hacer relajo mientras Harry se quedaba con la cara de ¿Qué?

-¿Que te pasa Ron? Estas loco o ¿que?

Mientras Hermione hacia su regaño ya que Ron hacia unas caras que a Hermione no le gustaba hasta que ella se desespero y dijo:

-Ya cállate Ronald!!!! Eres un niño que no tiene sentimientos y inmaduro, de seguro es la razón que no tienes NOVIA!!!

Ron se enojo mucho y hizo un _Expelliarmus_ pero Hermione es mas inteligente y lo evadió con un _Protego_

Ron se levanto muy enojado y Hermione solo lo miraba mientras Harry detenía a Ron para que no hiciera una estupidez

-Que te sucede tú… SANGRE SUCIA!!

Hermione se quedo sin aliento, lo único qué hiso fue correr y llorar mientras oía a Harry diciéndole que regrese.

--------------------------------------------------FIN DEL FLASHBACK------------------------------------------------

-Que estúpido es mi hermano, perdón por lo que dijo Ron, te lo juro que hare algo

Hermione la interrumpió diciendo-

NO! No hagas nada solo regresare con mis padres y creo que no regresare a Hogwarts

-Pero espera!!! No lo hagas de seguro algo paso, se que mi hermano es un poquito baboso, pero no para que a ti, en especialmente a ti, te diga esas cosas.

-Ya lo se- dijo Hermione

Después de pensar tanto en todo, Ginny se fue y Hermione se quedo sola en el cuarto de niñas mientras leía un libro que se llamaba _Encantamiento-Como encantar a tu enemigo._ Hermione empezó a leerlo y empezó.

_Cap1 __-_

_Encantar a tu victima es fácil, solo es de poner un encantamiento a algo que le gusta mas, como por ejemplo, si a tu enemigo le gusta los bísquets tienes que hacer una poción que es muy simple su ingredientes son:…._

Hermione no lo leyó ya que se acordó de lo que hicieron Harry, Ron y ella cuando querían saber quien era el heredero de Slytherin que hechizaron a Crabbe y a Goyle fue lo mas inteligente, pero ella se convirtió en un gato- Hermione empezó a sonreír.

Luego de leer tanto ese capítulo se fue al último capitulo y leyó:

_Si embrujas a alguien de seguro tendrá problemas y dirá cosas feas hasta con sus mejor__e__s amigos_

En eso Hermione se acordó de lo que dijo Ron, se enojo mucho y aventó el libro, el libro por ninguna razón se abrió en una página y Hermione empezó a leer en voz alta una oración:

_Eine Zeit für alles und alles ist Platz Rückkehr wurde Bewegung durch Zeit und Raum_

Hermione rápido entendió que era alemán, antes de decirlo quiso averiguar como se dice en ingles y empezó a traducir:

_"A time for everything and everything it´s place return __what has moved trough time and sp__ace"_

Hermione luego entendió lo que decía:

_"Un tiempo para todo y un todo a su lugar regresa lo que se ha movido través del tiempo del espacio"_


	2. tiempo desconosido

_**Un tiempo desconocido**_

Luego Hermione empezó a leer en alemán y de repente solo ve lucecitas y ve negro abre los ojos y ve su cuarto, ve a Susan Bones, y le dijo:

-¡¡Hermione, vamos a llegar tarde a la clase de Pociones!!

Hermione se quedo atontada, y vio su laptop y decía que era miércoles, en eso ella se dio cuenta que esta en el pasado. Después de darse cuenta y todo oye a Malfoy gritando:

-¡¡¡Como es posible que le estúpido de Weasley quiera a ella, ella es para y además ella esta mas bonita para que este con ese renacuajo!!!

Hermione salió rápido de su cuarto y vio a Malfoy llorando, ella se acerco

-¿Malfoy, estas bien? Dijo muy linda esta Granger

- Que te importa largarte tu, tu…San…- Dijo Malfoy tartamudeando

-¿Que me ibas a decir?

- Nada, nada, perdón.

Hermione se quedo con cara de "que le pasa a este loco"

-No me iré de aquí hasta que me digas que te pasa- Dijo Hermione

- ¡¡Entonces te matare!! Dijo Malfoy gritando

Hermione empezó a correr, levanto su varita y dijo "_Petrificus Totalus!!__"_ Draco se quedo paralizado, Hermione empezó a hablar con el, ella quito el Petrificus Totalus en su boca para que empezara a hablar

-¿Porque me quieres matar? Dijo Hermione

-Porque andas con ese baboso!- Grito Draco

- Cual baboso, yo o tengo novio ni pretendiente

- Que mensa estas, no has visto como te mira, como desea estar en tus brazos, y yo todo adolorido del amor, que no me haces aso, te deseo cada día y espero que algún dio me hagas caso.

En eso Draco hace un _Protego_ y congela a Hermione, era la primera vez que alguien le ganaba a Hermione en los hechizos. En eso Draco toma a Hermione por la cintura y la besa tan apasionadamente que Draco se queda con los ojos cerrados y Hermione con los ojos abiertos, el _Petrificus Totalus_ termino y Hermione se quedo sin habla en eso llega Ron

Ron empieza a caminar rápido y empezó a pegarle a Malfoy. Malfoy también respondía pero Ron era mas fuerte y no le dolía, en eso vienen, Crabbe y Goyle y empiezan a ayudarle a Malfoy, Ron no podía con todos, esta perdiendo, Hermione tuvo que hacer algo, y lanzo un Expelliarmus a Crabbe. Crabbe se pego y se desmayo, Goyle estaba tan enojado que alguien le hubiera pegado a su hermano, el respondió con un golpe, pero Hermione lo esquivo y le pego, como le pego a Malfoy la vez que querían ver la muerte de Buckbeak, Goyle solo se quedo parado, se quito la sangre de la boca y le golpeo a Hermione. Hermione se quedo en el piso desmayada. Ron lo voy todo. Ron se enojo mucho que hiciera un "Stupefy" y Malfoy y Goyle se pegaron y se fueron.

Ron se acerco a Hermione, Hermione estaba desmayada, con un raspón en su frente, mientras Ron la levantaba por la cabeza

-Hermione, por favor despierta, perdón por todo lo que te hice, discúlpame por favor- dijo suplicando Ron

Hermione solo abrió y dijo "Ron" y se volvió a desmayarse, pero esta vez no estaba respirando.

Ron la cargo y se la llevo a la enfermería.

Hermione se levanto, y solo ve a Ron dormido en su panza, luego entro Malfoy, ella se hizo la dormida

-Estúpido Weasley, hare algo para que no andes con mi hermosa Hermione ya veras. ¡_Legilimens!_.

Ron vio toda su vida. Cuando fue amigo de Harry, cuando le ayudaron a Hermione escapar del Troll, cuando su mamá lo regaño cuando usaron el car volador, cuando Sirius le mordió la pierna, cuando Ron le pego al medio-hermano de Hagrid por haber levantado a Hermione, cuando Harry y el estuvieron en la Cámara Secreta peleando con Profesor Lockheart, y al final cuando Hermione y el se saludan de la mano cuando Hermione es despretificada.

En eso Hermione se dio cuenta, que el quien hiso que Ron le dijiera San..; bueno esa cosa fue Malfoy para quedarse con ella, pero ella se quedo pensado, Ron la quiere, y ella también.


	3. Destino

_**Destino**_

En la noche Hermione fue a su cuarto y vio el libro otra vez, y ella dijo

-Tengo que ver mi futuro, para ver si Ron me aceptara, ya que todo me pasa.

Hermione fue por el libro y puso en la página 754, y decía como irte al futuro:

_"__Escriba la fecha que deseas visitar en una hoja de papel y le ponla en el fuego. Luego canta esto: __**Escuchar estas palabras, para oír a la rima, Enviamos a usted la quema de este signo, **_

_**Nuestro futuro continuación encontrará los mismos, en otro lugar y tiempo.**__Luego soltar el papel quemado en un contenedor__"_

Hermione así lo hizo, se fue al 2030, ahí tenia 38 años, solo veía a dos niños, una niña y un niño, luego se oye la voz de Ron

-¡Hugo¡Rose! Vengan acá ahora, su mama estará muy enojada se ve este desastre.

Hermione sube unas escaleras llega a un cuarto, ve algunas fotos en la pared, ve Ron con una señora, y con dos niños, se dio cuenta que eran los niños que vio en el principio. Camina más, y más y llega a un cuarto de seguro era de Ron y su esposa. Hermione se dio cuenta de que le se casa, pero ¿porque la traerán a la casa de Ron? Se supone que quiere ver su futuro no la de el, que bueno que tiene familia pero no es para que vaya a ver el futuro de su amigo.

Luego de pensar tanto, vio a Ron y el le dice:

-¡Hola amor!

Hermione vio para atrás pensando que era otra persona a quine le estaba diciendo "amor", pero no había nada, le estaba diciendo a ella, Hermione se casa con Ron Weasley. Ella no lo podía creer, hasta que ella lo cree cuando Ron le da un beso en la boca a Hermione.

Hermione, luego de ese beso se desaparece y esta feliz, pero luego se da cuenta que ¡VA A TENER DOS HIJOS! Ya no pudo decir nada mas, solo se fue. Llego al presente, cuando Ron le iba a decir toda esa palabrota, ella se lanzo sobre el, y le dio un beso, Ron se quedo sin aliento, el hechizo se quito, en eso Ron dijo:

-Hermione…

-Shh… No pasa nada, después de esto tendremos un buen

Lo interrumpió Ron

-…Futuro?

- Si, futuro.

FIN


End file.
